thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick's Picks Volume 28
Dick's Picks Volume 28 is an album by the rock band the Grateful Dead. Released on four CDs on April 20, 2003, it is the twenty-eighth installment of the Dick's Picks archival series. It was recorded on February 26, 1973 at the Pershing Municipal Auditorium in Lincoln, Nebraska and on February 28, 1973 at the Salt Palace in Salt Lake City, Utah. Dick's Picks Volume 28 includes two early versions of "They Love Each Other" with an additional verse. The album liner notes list Ron "Pigpen" McKernan as one of the band members "in spirit". A few days after these concerts, on March 8, 1973, Pigpen died at the age of 27. Track listing 2-26-73 Pershing Municipal Auditorium, Lincoln, NE Disc One #"The Promised Land" (Chuck Berry) – 3:36 #"Loser" (Robert Hunter, Jerry Garcia) – 6:58 #"Jack Straw" (Hunter, Bob Weir) – 5:17 #"Don't Ease Me In" (traditional, arr. Grateful Dead) – 4:01 #"Looks Like Rain" (John Barlow, Weir) – 7:24 #"Loose Lucy" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:04 #"Beer Barrel Polka" (Lew Brown, Wladimir Timm, Jaromir Vejvoda, Vaclav Zeman) – 1:07 #"Big Railroad Blues" (Noah Lewis) – 4:00 #"Playing In The Band" (Hunter, Mickey Hart, Weir) – 17:23 #"They Love Each Other" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:51 #"Big River" (Johnny Cash) – 4:36 #"Tennessee Jed" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:03 Disc Two #"Greatest Story Ever Told" (Hunter, Hart, Weir) – 5:26 #"Dark Star" (Hunter, Garcia, Hart, Bill Kreutzman, Phil Lesh, Pigpen, Weir) – 25:23-> #"Eyes of the World" (Hunter, Garcia) – 19:09-> #"Mississippi Half-Step Uptown Toodleloo" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:00 #"Me and My Uncle" (John Phillips) – 3:26-> #"Not Fade Away" (Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) – 6:34-> #"Goin' Down the Road Feelin' Bad" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 7:52-> #"Not Fade Away" (Holly, Petty) – 3:02 2-28-73 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT Disc Three #"Cold Rain and Snow" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 6:30 #"Beat it On Down the Line" (Jesse Fuller) – 3:23 #"They Love Each Other" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:54 #"Mexicali Blues" (Barlow, Weir) – 4:03 #"Sugaree" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:03 #"Box of Rain" (Hunter, Lesh) – 5:18 #"El Paso" (Marty Robbins) – 4:42 #"He's Gone" (Hunter, Garcia) – 12:06 #"Jack Straw" (Hunter, Weir) – 4:48 #"China Cat Sunflower" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:20 #"I Know You Rider" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 5:46 #"Big River" (Cash) – 4:26 Disc Four #"Row Jimmy" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:27 #"Truckin'" (Hunter, Garcia, Lesh, Weir) – 12:02-> #"The Other One" (Kreutzman, Weir) – 15:07-> #"Eyes of the World" (Hunter, Garcia) – 17:02-> #"Morning Dew" (Bonnie Dobson, Tim Rose) – 12:40 #"Sugar Magnolia" (Hunter, Weir) – 9:11 #"And We Bid You Goodnight" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 3:05 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – guitar, vocals *Bob Weir – guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh – electric bass, vocals *Donna Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – piano *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Pigpen – in spirit Production *Recording – Bill Candelario *CD mastering – Jeffrey Norman *Tape archivist – David Lemieux *Cover art & package design – Robert Minkin *Photography – Brad Temkin, Rich Weiner, Ron sullivan *Deadhead newsletter design – Mary Ann Mayer Category:Dick's Picks Category:Albums